


Identity, Will, and Creativity

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [113]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Post-studio, clone theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or, The Problem With Making Ink Clones Of Your Employees, as explained by Henry.





	Identity, Will, and Creativity

"It's like this." Henry grabbed a napkin and began to draw a small picture on each square. "Since Joey knew that none of us were going back, he created clones of the people who worked at the studio in order to keep the show alive. Unfortunately, they weren't exactly stable, and so the majority of them became shapeless masses of living ink, which were called Searchers."

He held up the paper and tapped the picture of a Searcher he'd drawn.

"That couldn't have been pleasant," Sammy deadpanned. "But not all of them ended up like that, right?"

Henry nodded. "There are three factors that determine a clone's fate, so to speak: identity, willpower, and creativity. Most of the clones lacked the identity of their originals--that is, they felt no link to them. Of those who did have an identity, most had a strong will, creativity, or both."

"And that saved 'em from endin' up Searchers how, exactly?"

In response to Norman's query, Henry tapped his drawing of the Projectionist. "The ones that didn't have enough willpower or creativity ended up as mindless monsters, like your clone. If they had a strong will, they kept their mind, like Sammy's clone." Here, he tapped the picture of the Prophet. "If they had enough creativity, they'd become a Toon. Susie and Allison's clones, for instance, became two separate instances of Alice, one normal-looking and one deformed."

Allison bit her lip, remembering what her clone had done. In all honesty, she didn't feel sorry that Henry had to destroy the vain murderess.

"So who did Bendy and Boris use to be?"

"Funny you should ask, Wally," Henry chuckled. "Boris was my clone, and Bendy was yours."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Now that is funny--not 'ha ha' funny, but interesting funny."

"You'd think it'd be the other way around," agreed Shawn.

"I'd like to point out, you didn't have any real link to Edgar, and yet that's who your clone remade himself as," Grant reminded them. "Besides, Henry came up with Boris in the first place."

"I didn't know that!"

"Hope you saved room," Susie interrupted. "Because there's the dessert cart."

"Ooh, those look yummy."

"Think they have cheesecake?" Alice inquired. "I want to try some."


End file.
